The objective of this study is to ascertain the extent to which nutrition plays a role in determining the clinical status of persons with Sickle Cell Anemia. The analysis will consist of comparing data obtained from nutritional histories, biochemical measurements of nutrient levels in biological fluids and tissues, clinical assessments, laboratory assessment of hemotologic and non-hematologic parameters, x- rays and EKG studies. The objectives of this project are: (1) to ascertain whether the educational and counseling program of the Sickle Cell Detection and Information Program, Inc. is achieving the goal of enabling individuals with sickle cell trait to make informed decisions that they believe are in their best interest regarding marriage and reproduction; (2) to identify factors which determine effectiveness. These objectives will be achieved by interviewing normal persons and persons with sickle cell trait who have and who have not been counseled and by analyzing tape recording of counseling sessions of those counseled. The data from the two sources will be combined for final analysis.